The Lone Wolf
by Xdraysgirl
Summary: When Draco is bitten by Remus during the full moon, he is taken to headquaters and away from an abusive Lucius. Draco begins to cope with his new life. However, he falls in love and Lucius wants revenge...DM/GW Contains swearing R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. The plot is mine though. lol **

**Well. This is the first chapter of my story. I very much hope you like it and review at the end. :)____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

Draco wasn't quite sure how it had happened. One minute he had been enjoying supper in the sitting room with his mother and the next, he was lying on the dirt in the forest outside their home staring at the stars. Bleeding. He could feel the never ending burning of the venom coursing through his veins. He could feel the changes in his system as it took over, bringing darkness and terror. And yet, he could not find himself to care about what was happening. For he knew it was the end.

Not the end of the world of course, but the end of his life. After this, everywhere he went he would be judged. Whispers would fly around him and glares would be given. No one wanted his kind. No one.

He thought back on how this had all happened. Him. Struck down by a werewolf and left in the middle of a thicket of ancient trees. They whispered to him. They told him secrets, secrets that he never needed to know. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

_Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could. He could hear his father pant from exhaustion far behind him. He would. Be safe. He could not be hurt here. It was here in the dark he found peace. Peace from the world and its many treacheries. Peace from his father._

_It was then he heard a deep throaty growl to his right. He turned towards it, eyes searching frantically for the animal. It was too dark and he could see nothing. He hoped he was just imagining things._

_It was then he heard it again. It was closer this time. Closer than he wished. He took an automatic step backwards. Luck was not on his side that evening as he stepped on a twig and it snapped loudly. He just had time to see a large shadowy figure pounce from the darkness. He let out a blood curdling scream as it bit deeply into his left shoulder. He knew he would not survive this attack. And, well, if he did, he would not survive human. Far from it._

_He was surprised, to say the least when the werewolf ran from the clearing to the north. _

_Draco couldn't move. He felt immobilised and stunned. This night had turned out worse than it was going to be. And it was going to go bad. _

Draco returned to the present. He still hadn't moved from his position, and he was still yet to shed a tear. No. His father had instilled too much fear in him to be able to cry.

Draco concentrated on the sky again. The sun was beginning to rise and the howls in the distance stopped. It also took Draco a minute to realise something.

The pain was gone.

He was confused. This wasn't the agonising pain he had read about in books telling him about being changed. It was quite the opposite.

He felt stronger. His eyesight and hearing was sharpened so, that he could hear elk lapping water in a small pond almost a mile away from where he was lying.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the sound of footsteps nearing him. He wanted to hide from whomever was coming but his body felt otherwise. 'Wait.' A little voice in his head whispered. 'They could help you.'

'Help me?' Draco replied scathingly. 'No one can help me now. I'm a monster.'

'That's not true!' The little voice protested, but Draco decided to ignore the little voice. He didn't need to think he was a loony, he already had enough on his plate.

The footsteps were coming closer, heading straight for him. Landing lightly on the ground, crunching on fallen leaves.

He didn't bother to look to see who had found him. It was obviously the werewolf as it had came from the north from where it had ran. He heard a gasp and a rush of feet as he rushed towards him. He knew it was a he now as the gasp had sounded too masculine to have been a women.

It was then that worried amber coloured eyes looked into his own, stone grey ones. Draco took in the face of the man in front of him. He recognised him immediately as his ex-defence against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

He heard Lupin moan and saw him cover his face with his hands.

"What have I done?" He heard him whisper.

Then Lupin did something, Draco had never seen another man do. He broke down and cried.

* * *

**I know this is a shortie, but this is just the beginning, and I promise to make longer & more interesting chapters. Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own my little plot and stuffs.**

**Chapter 2 for you. Hope you like it! R&R. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Draco looked at Lupin is bewilderment. He knew he had a right to be angry, furious even. Yet he could not bring himself to shout at the man. All he felt was compassion.

Knowing this, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Its okay." Draco said softly. "I wasn't living much of a life anyway."

Lupin turned to him with confused bloodshot eyes. "What do you mean?" He frowned.

Draco looked at his hands. Should he tell this man his most terrible secrets? He looked up and met his eyes, and he could not help but feel the honesty surrounding the were-wolf. He knew he was a secretive person but even he felt he could tell his ex-professor anything. So he made his decision.

"Since I was very young." He began. "My father taught me about all the dark arts and its many secrets. He taught me my manners, which were all but drilled into my head. Basically, my father taught me everything I know.

"My father was a kind man once. A long time ago, before I was born. I wish I had met that man. I wish that man still existed."

Draco's face hardened. "When I was six years old I accidentally spilled my soup on the dining room floor. I tried to blame it on the house elf. Spoiled brat I was, but my father took none of it. I was dragged from the room and down into the dungeons. I won't tell you what happened from there Lupin. Just know that all the memories from that dungeon will haunt me forever.

"For the past ten years I have been beaten so many times I stopped trying to keep count. I have had to live up to my fathers expectations. I live in fear of my father Lupin. My own flesh and blood. Do you have any idea what that's like? Being afraid to even talk in his presence?

"I learned to create a mask for myself. To hide behind so that the person my father wanted me to be could be seen. A cold-hearted imbecile is what I am seen as. Everyone hates me. Hell, even my own mother hates what I've become because of her retched husband. But she refuses to blame it on him. Its always my fault in her eyes which gives Lucius even more reasons to beat me."

Draco took a shaky breath. H had never told anyone any of this. Why was he spilling his guts now? He looked back up to the man who bore fresh tears and was staring at him with awe and sympathy. How he had gone through so much and managed to stay so strong was shocking in his eyes.

"Draco.." Remus said hesitantly. "Why did you never come forward about this? We could have helped you. Your father could be in Askaban by now."

Draco sighed. "Its not that I didn't want to. Lets just say Lucius has high friends in high places. Askaban couldn't hold him for long. I'm also not willing to die quite yet." He chuckled weakly.

Remus smiled faintly. His heart wasn't in it though. He was, understandably wishing he could smash Lucius Malfoys face in but there was a child at stake. And he wasn't one to get in the way of a childs needs.

There was one question left that he had to ask. Summoning his strength he asked. "Why were you in the forest Draco? Surely you must know how dangerous these kinds of places can be at night. Never mind at the full moon."

"At that moment in time I wasn't afraid of the dangers of the night. I was more worried about the danger trying to catch up with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Both of them were quiet for a moment. Lost in their thoughts of the past night. That was when Draco's curiosity rose.

"Do you not use the wolfsbane potion? I thought that it is supposed to make you regain your mind while you are a were-wolf."

"It is." Remus answered. "But unluckily for you I was in what you could call a hunting mode. My wolven self wanted food so I was simply using my instincts to hunt. I could not tell you were human until after I struck. All I could smell was meat. I would have to stop if I wanted to distinguish you from the rest of the animals around us. But my instincts told me not to."

Draco nodded and they returned to their silent state. They were waiting for Draco's bite to heal as were-wolves heal much faster than the average wizard due to the mixed magic of the two. It was almost healed.

MALFOY MANOR

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the dining room eating her breakfast. Lucius was beside her reading the Daily Prophet while a house-elf buttered his toast.

Narcissa turned to look at the entrance to the dining room. Her son was still not at his place beside Lucius. Where was he? Frowning she asked Lucius.

"Lucius, where is Draco? It is almost ten past nine he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

Lucius sipped on his coffee and answered his wife without looking up from the paper. "I'm sure he's just having a lie in Narcissa, don't fret."

"I'm not fretting. I'm merely curious." She sniffed and finished her breakfast.

Lucius, of course knew exactly where his son was. The idiot escaped him last night by mere luck. He scowled into his mug thinking about his pathetic excuse for a son. He did not tolerate disobedience just as much as couldn't tolerate mudbloods and muggles. He smirked then. Draco would not do a rerun of last night. He would make sure of that. Picking up his toast he chewed into it. Yes. He thought. Things would be different concerning Draco. Quite different.

* * *

**Oh dearie me! I do love a good ' i'm telling you everything ' thing! I know it might be a bit OOC for Draco, but I thought it was nessesery. Remember to click the little go button on the left! Just tempting you I hope. Anyways, till next time. Bye byes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own my little plot. (:**

**Well I have to say! I hope this chapter is....intruiging. Mwhahaha! Anyways, Enjoy. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

Remus glanced at Draco's shoulder. It was almost healed and all that was left was a faint pink scar that stood out against the normally pale skin. Draco also glanced down and blinked, surprised. He touched the line gently, almost expecting it to cause him agony and was surprised, again when it didn't. He looked back up at Lupin confused.

"Why has it healed so quickly?" He frowned.

Remus smiled knowingly. "I'm not quite sure, but when we are in our natural habitat, we heal at abnormally fast rates. We feel calm in our territory, which relaxes our wolven selves. But yours," He said touching the scar. "Has healed much quicker than usual, even for our kind. I wonder why that is?"

Draco smiled back faintly. He had been wondering why they where still in the forest. His curiosity had been driving him mad for about half an hour. He didn't want to burst the deliciously peaceful bubble they were in but it didn't disappear. He sighed blissfully and closed his eyes. He didn't see Lupins smirk and neither did he have to.

They sat in the clearing for little while before Remus stood up abruptly. Draco stared at him through half opened eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said sleepily.

Remus smiled again. "Nothings wrong." Then he frowned. "At least not at the moment. We have to go now. It's not safe here at night. You know that. At least not while we are humans. Its time we left."

Draco looked up at the darkening sky. How long had they been there? It seemed strange that it felt like only a moment ago he was attacked by a werewolf. He suddenly realised that he had no idea where he was going. He turned to Remus with a questioning look.

Remus cleared is throat. "I cannot say. Its not that I don't want to." He added quickly. "It's just not my place to."

Draco nodded understandingly as the unexplainable anger washed away. He was confused again. And he never liked feeling confused. He likes to know where he stood on things. His future. His entire life. Now everything had changed.

Draco was about to ask about it when suddenly Lupin grabbed his arm. Then the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tight tube shot through his entire body. He sucked air into his mouth quickly and the neutral air of the summer night greeted him.

It was only then that he took in his surroundings, he noticed the shabby neighbourhood he was currently in.

The walls on the houses were coal black and dirty. Grimy windows seemed to be the only source of daylight for the poor families that lived there. He could hear (with his new sensitive hearing) the sound of a cat hissing at rats scuttling by. He turned his attention back to houses, the doors to them were pitch black but were scratched and dishevelled.

He jumped slightly when Remus pulled his arm gently so he would start walking. He kept up with his steady pace until suddenly he stopped in front of the middle of houses thirteen and eleven. Draco glanced around warily, expecting some sort of dark creature to materialise in front of him. Then, something entirely different materialised.

Well. Not exactly.

It seemed more like a giant squeeze in-between the houses themselves. During the final stages of the pushing object Draco realised it was another house. A house was quite literally growing out of no where. No matter what he had seen, magic still amazed him in ways he didn't think possible.

As He watched in fascination, the house finally stopped, and remained stationary between the other houses. Neither occupants noticed shift. Draco stared bewilderedly at the 'new' house.

It was mostly the same as the others. Except the door was a smooth, polished black. The handle was also different. A silver poised snake glared up at him from its position. He could tell instantly that this was a slytherin or purebloods home. He seriously doubted Lupins ability at making friends at this point.

Receiving another little nudge from Lupin, they made their way over to the door. Lupin took out his wand and pointed it at the snake. He muttered a spell under his breath then the door opened by itself. Remus gave Draco a reassuring smile before entering.

Draco took a deep breath before following his fellow werewolf.

The door swung shut as soon as he had entered. He heard the soft metallic clicks of the door locking itself once again.

He squinted his eyes but he could see nothing but darkness. And werewolves were supposed to have good night vision. He snorted at the thought. So much for that.

He twisted his head when he heard the light breaths of Lupin. He was going to ask him what was going on but the eerie darkness stopped him. He didn't know why. He just had a feeling deep in his gut that he shouldn't say a word. Who know what lay in this hall?

He cocked his head to the side when he heard low murmuring coming from a separate room. It sounded like an argument but he couldn't quite pick up on what they were saying.

He was about to walk towards the source of the disturbance when suddenly candle's flickered to life to light a narrow corridor. Draco wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the sight on the walls. From his angle he could see house-elf heads mounted on a wall leading up to the staircase. He could see thin curtains hanging on the wall but there appeared to be no window. He was about to step towards it when a hand held him back.

"Stop Draco. I'd advise you never to pull those curtains open. Or to raise your voice in this hallway. I'll explain later." Remus whispered.

Draco nodded. He had seen his fair share of dark artefacts and knew that none where anything good to just stumble upon. He didn't know what it was but he was sure it was nothing good.

Remus gave him a grimace of a smile before taking his arm once more and pulling him towards the door where the voices were coming from.

He paused outside the door and turned to face Draco. "Stay here." He commanded. "I doubt very much you would be conscious if you just walked in there unannounced."

With that, he opened the door swiftly and closed it just as fast.

Draco sighed and leaned gingerly against the wall. He had a feeling that this was the 'order' that his father was always droning on about. His father always got angry when he thought about the order and of course, his frustration was let loose on Draco. He didn't always say that was why he was angry. Draco shuddered as a sudden flood of memories came to life behind his eyes. Before he knew it, his mind suddenly fixated on the most painful one.

_He was walking the dark marble floors towards the parlour. Lucius had sent a house elf to tell him to come there. Draco was sweating lightly. Whenever his father sent for him this late it never meant anything good. And he knew better than to keep him waiting._

_He stopped in front of a rich, mahogany door to his left. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the cold, bronze handle and pushed it slowly inward as he walked with it…_

_"Draco." Lucius said in a cold tone. "Come here. I wish to speak some matters with you."_

_Draco gulped but masked his fear from his father. He knew better than to show weakness._

_He walked calmly over to a black leather chair and sat down. Years of coming here and sitting in the same chair had gave him some experience on what to expect. But lately things had changed slightly._

_Whenever Lucius called on him, he had always drunk about two full bottles of a Scottish drink called whisky. He had taken a liking to the vile stuff when they visited an equally vile man. Lucius became addicted. Never was there a night when he did not drink._

_But recently, his father began to beat him sober._

_Draco had been confused by this at the time. Drunk, his father was horrific. Sober…There weren't even words to describe the danger of the situation._

_He was brought out of his silent contemplation as his father began to speak. He spoke quietly but his words spoke great volumes._

_"You have disappointed me Draco."_

_Draco stared at Lucius with neutral eyes. He knew better than to speak until asked a direct question. But in his head questions were whizzing at top speed. This was very unusual, even for Lucius. He never told Draco he was disappointed in him until after the beating. Something had changed in the mans eyes. Before, they were filled with malicious intent but now the pale gray eyes were completely devoid of emotion. What had turned his father so cold?_

_"You do not deserve to be a Malfoy. You do not deserve to serve the Dark Lord. Do you know why that is?"_

_Draco shook his head before answering. "No Father. I do not."_

_Lucius leaned over and backhanded him. "Of course you don't you ignorant child." He hissed, yet his voice still held no emotion. "You do not deserve it because you are weak! You allow yourself to be manipulated by orders outside our own. And I will NOT allow it!"_

_Within seconds, Lucius leaped at Draco and crushed him to the floor. "Incarcerous." Lucius muttered, and Draco felt the familiar crushing of invisible rope tightening his limbs together._

_"Its high time that I give you a proper lesson." He said, and as Draco watched his father with hidden fear, he began his so-called lesson..._

As Remus entered the room, every person stopped talking. They stared at him before shooting questions at him.

"What dark creatures are in their forest?"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Do they keep werewolves and dragons like the rumours say?"

Remus held up a weary hand which stopped the babbling instantly. He sighed. He hoped he could help Draco but would the others understand?

He concentrated on what he was about to say before carefully answering. "I will answer your questions in turn in a few moments. But I'm afraid something unexpected and horrible thing has happened. Please do not interrupt until I'm finished."

Everyone was watching him intently by this point. He could see confusion on many faces but choose to ignore them. Instead, he turned and faced Albus Dumbledore. A man he had always trusted and could rely on when no one else did. He took a deep breath before uttering the words he hoped would never have to leave is mouth.

"I have turned someone into a werewolf."

As he expected, to room was an uproar. Everyone was shouting over each other and some were even giving him disgusted looks. He looked at Albus in shame expecting the same disgust but his expression was unreadable. Albus held up his hand to silence the order like Remus had done before. There was still some low mutterings but not so loud that you couldn't speak over them.

Albus looked him straight in the eye and asked him the most important question.

"Who have you turned my dear friend?" He asked kindly.

"Draco Malfoy." Remus took a deep breath, waiting for the next outburst. But it never came. He looked around the room, confused. But all he saw was slowly spreading smiles on some faces.

Remus frowned, he didn't have to be a legilimens to know what they were thinking.

The next person who spoke was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Where is the boy?" He said in a slow, deep voice.

"Right out there." A ruff voice said. "And from the looks of things he's having convulsions."

With a quick dart of his eyes, he recognised the person as Mad Eye Moody. Knowing he wouldn't lie about such a thing, Remus quickly opened the door and ran to Draco's side. He frantically checked his pupils, which were dilating with every passing second.

"Albus!" He shouted.

Dumbledore was there in a flash. He cast a quick spell on Draco and his eyes widened.

"Remus, we have to render him unconscious. If we do not, I fear to think what would happen to him."

Remus nodded and watched as Albus whipped out his wand from his midnight blue robes. He murmured a spell and a white/blue colour shot out of it. Draco instantly relaxed and eyes fluttered shut.

"Poor boy." Albus said sadly as he brushed stray hair from his forehead. "Whatever was happening to him, it must have been truly horrible to have caused such a thing."

Remus looked at Draco with worried eyes. He knew about how awful Lucius had treated him but did it really come to this extent?

Remus heard a loud gasp from the stairway, he looked up and was surprised to see a shocked Ginny Weasley. Before he could stop her, she was on her knees next to them and staring at Draco with wide eyes.

"What happened to him?" She asked in a whisper.

Remus shifted uncomfortably as he noticed her gaze had shifted to the almost invisible claw marks. He decided to pretend that it wasn't what she was talking about and said quietly.

"We aren't quite sure yet. Mad Eye could see him having convulsions from inside the kitchen. We rushed out as soon as we could and cast the spell on him."

"Why is he here?"

Remus sighed in relief that she had forgotten about the scars. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you at the moment, Ginny. We have to get Draco to the nearest room possible. Could you Floo Madam Pomfrey and tell her to come as quickly as possible?"

Ginny nodded and stood up to leave. She took one last glance at Draco before nudging her way through the crowd that had gathered at the door to get to the fireplace.

Remus felt himself being pushed carefully aside by Severus Snape. "I shall take my godson upstairs if you don't mind" He said smoothly. "Please refrain yourself from biting anyone who I might actually care for while I'm gone." And with that, he bent down to pick Draco up. He gave Remus a venomous glare before heading for the stairs in silence.

Remus sighed once more. Yet another reason for Snape to hate him. Not that he could blame the man. He was sure that he would be having the exact same reaction if he was in his place.

"Remus." Dumbledore said softly. "I think you and I should come back to my office. To discuss this situation in more detail."

Remus nodded and followed Albus in the same direction Ginny had just taken. One they reached the fireplace, the flames flashed bright green before a ruffled Madam Pomfrey bustled out with Ginny following behind.

"Albus. What on earth is there that would require you to send for me at this time of night?" She said a little breathlessly.

"I apologise Poppy. But a student has seemed to have suffered from a traumatic experience or memory a mere few moments ago. I believe you will find him with Professor Snape in one of the upstairs bedrooms." He said gravely.

Poppy's eyes quickly went from irritated to shocked. Without hesitation, she hurried out the kitchen and Ginny once again followed.

Albus gestured towards the Floo Powder. "After you Remus." He said.

Remus walked over to the fireplace. He picked up some Floo Powder and stepped inside the fireplace. "Dumbledore's office!" He cried. And watched as the kitchen dissapeared into bright emerlad flames...

* * *

**Well what do you think? Have I enraptured you into my story? Well, probably not, but i'll never know if you don't tell me. Review please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Pottor it's characters and only own my plot :)**

**Guys, sorry i kept you waiting so long! I mean, MONTHS. I hope this will make it up to you, and I promise, that this isnt the end of my little story. thanks x**

Severus watched the Hogwarts' medi-witch with a worried gaze as she attended to his godson. He knew that Lucius had been tough on the boy, but to such an extreme? He pinched the bridge of his nose; an attempt to control his anger. To not have noticed that his own godson was in such pain... In his eyes, it was unforgivable.

"Severus," Poppy said softly, pulling him out of his reverence. "I've managed to stabilise his condition. He'll need a few days rest. I've left some potions on the bedside table if they become necessary. We will have to get Albus to have a better look at Mr. Malfoy's mental health, and perhaps counselling would be an appropriate option." She looked at Draco and brushed some of his hair out of his bruised looking eyes.

"Thank you Poppy, I am aware that you have performed to the best to your abilities." Severus said, a rare sincere note in his voice.

She gave him a small smile: "I am always here for a student in need." Severus returned her smile slightly before she bustled out of the bedroom, leaving Severus alone with Draco.

Severus sat lost in thought for the better part of an hour. On one hand, he was murderous that Remus had turned his godson into a werewolf. On the other, he was grateful that Draco had been taken out of that godforsaken Manor. He sympathised with him, as his childhood had not been one of the most fortunate either. Where Draco was rich, Severus was poor. Both their fathers had abused them until they passed out with drunkenness, or tired of the screams and the tears of a helpless child.

He jolted out of his seat, so immersed in his own thoughts that he was surprised to hear a timid knock coming from the door. He eyed it warily before drawing his wand behind his back and slowly opening the dark wooden door.

He was greeted by the sight of long auburn hair and sea blue eyes. He almost sneered at the young witch, but her expression of true concern stopped him. He gestured for her to come in, while conjuring a comfy black armchair at the other side of the bed. She sat down, and stared at Draco in such a way that was sure to unnerve him had he been awake. She brushed away the same strand of hair as Poppy did with a shaking hand.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?" She asked quietly.

As Severus repeated the school nurses words, Ginny never took her eyes off of Draco. She looked at him so intently that Severus was starting to believe she could see right into his mind.

After he had finished, Ginny nodded slightly, so he knew that she had heard his words. She may not particularly like Draco, but not even he deserved to be treated in such a way from his parents. It was at this moment she realised that all of his arrogance and cruel sneers were just the facade of a broken child.

Just as Severus was beginning to think she was planning on staying there permanently, she abruptly stood up and mumbled something about going back to bed, leaving Severus mystified and confused by the young girl's actions.

Remus flooed into Grimmauld Place during the early hours of the morning. Having recounted the current events in detail to the Headmaster for over an hour, he was weary and thoroughly sleep deprived.

As he slowly trudged up the creaking stairs, he paused outside a door. In the room beyond it there was the light of a candle, which flickered tenderly across the walls. He hesitated before opening the door, and he discovered Draco lying unconscious on the bed and Severus with his head on the side of it and snoring softly.

He smiled tiredly, before heading towards the spare room that he was occupying. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and barely found the time to pull the quilt around him before he drifted off into an exhausted, well-needed sleep.

_He was dying._

_Remus looked around him, everything was on fire. Bodies, piled on top of each other, exuding the awful decay and stench of long-dead corpses. He wondered why he wasn't joining the deceased._

_A battle cry echoed across the skiy, which he recognised as the howl of a wolf. He tried to find the beast, but could see nothing but fire and bodies. Anguish swept over him. He knew that everyone he knew and loved was dead. _

_He fell to the ground. Why does he live, while others do not? Their lives were worth ten more than his even mattered. Harry, Sirius, The entire Weasley Clan. Turned to ash._

_Tonks, he thought heartbreakingly. That achingly beautiful woman that he will never – could never – have. Anger burned through his veins, as hot as the fire scorching his skin around him. _

_The wolf howled once more and he twirled around, his eyes desperately searching for it – friend or foe. Eventually, he realised that the wolf was not on the ground as he was. He gazed up at the tip of the highest cliff he had ever seen and with his enhanced werewolf eyesight, he saw the most beautiful creature in the history of mankind._

_A pure white wolf stood proudly upon the jagged cliff, and howled once more. It appeared to be glowing brilliantly in the full moon. Its sparkling grey eyes shone with unshed tears as it glared mournfully at the moon. Suddenly, Remus' pain seemed slight compared to the agony the wolf was going through. It continued to howl its pain, a pain that pierced through his entire being. _

_Suddenly, he heard a high, cold mocking laughter coming from behind him. He turned slowly, fearing what was there. _

_A monstrosity of a man stood on a mountain of burning bodies, but he was somehow protected from the licking flames. He leered manically at Remus with his terrifying blood red eyes. _

"_This is the end, Remus," he hissed, snake-like in demeanour. "This is what becomes of your precious world. Death and destruction is all that is seen and heard. You were all fools of the highest order to think you could stop me; for I cannot be stopped." At that, he cackled once more and Remus was enveloped in raging fires of death._

Remus woke up sweating and panting. He grabbed his wand from under the pillow and conjured a glass with water, which he gulped down as if his throat was on fire. Putting the glass down, he went over the memory of tonight's dream, and shivered violently.

It seemed, that although every part of the dream had been a nightmare, there was one thing that horrified him the most. It was that behind, Voldemort's shoulder, was the head of a very much still alive Ginny Weasley, screaming silently, in the hope that someone would hear her desperate cries...

Troubled by such dampening thoughts, Remus drank some Dreamless Sleep potion from the bedside drawer, and despite drinking it, had a fitful sleep full of fire and a lone wolf howling into the night sky...

**Well what do you think? Again, i'm really sorry. Please review, it will make me write quicker :D ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slowly woke up from his slumber. It appeared that he was awoken by the sound of voices at the end of the room. Trying to remain still, he listened to what was being said:

"…I don't know Severus, how do we know that he wasn't sent to spy on the order? I don't like him being here, in the heart of it all." Came a gruff voice, which was evidently trying to be as quiet as possible but failing miserably.

Draco felt his blood run cold. Would they make him go back to the manor? His father would hate him even more for being a werewolf – would find more reasons to torture him. Surely they wouldn't? His mother's eyes wouldn't even glance at Draco anymore, because she would be so disgusted.

"I know my godson, Alistair," said a silky smooth voice which Draco recognised immediately as his godfather. He could also hear the underlying currents of anger in the voice, not noticeable unless you knew what to look for. "And that is not the case. I do believe in having constant vigilance, but really that is beyond absurd. Do you not think Draco has suffered enough without having these accusations hovering over him?"

He could almost sigh in relief. Yes, Severus would defend him. If he was made to leave, Severus would make sure he was safe. He would not be sent back to the manor, of that he was sure.

Draco peeked through his eyes to see what was going on. He could see Severus standing in a defensive posture in front of the doorway with his back to him to prevent Mad Eye from coming in.

"Very well, Snape. But if I get one inkling of foul play then I won't hesitate to put an end to it. Am I making myself clear?" Moody growled, before stalking his way down the hall, and away from Severus and Draco.

Draco opened his eyes fully now that Mad Eye was gone. Severus sighed and closed the door as quietly as he could, probably so that it would not disturb Draco. He turned slowly and was surprised to see his godson awake and looking at him with wide eyes.

He moved swiftly to the bed and began to run a basic diagnostic spell on Draco. Once he was satisfied he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Draco blinked owlishly before thinking about the question he was being asked. How _was_ he feeling?

"Not bad," he admitted. "My shoulder still twinges now and again, but nothing unexpected."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco. Surely, after all he had gone through last night, he would feel more than just a twinge of the shoulder?

"Is that it?" He asked with a frown.

Draco frowned back with uncertainty. "Yes, how else am I supposed to feel?"

Severus leaned back in his chair with a serious expression on his face. "Well for a start you should be feeling severe mental fatigue, yet you seem completely awake and the diagnostics show that you are only mildly tired, as you have just woken up."

Draco shrugged as he was as clueless as his Godfather seemed to be and he lacked knowledge of what he could say. Severus continued to muse and look at him with a critical eye. Draco began to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny and was glad when someone knocked sharply on the door.

"Enter," Snape called, and in came a middle-aged woman carrying a try full of tea and toast.

"Oh you're awake dear, my name is Molly, Molly Weasley," said the women with a warm smile. "I just thought you might want something to eat when you woke up, there's a warming charm on it so it doesn't go cold. Eat up now love, you look awfully thin."

Draco stared at her in shock. For one moment, he was incredibly envious of the Weasley's. When had his mother ever done this for him? She would not even care to tell a house elf to make sure he had something to eat. Why couldn't his mother be more like this? In that moment, he wished he was a Weasley. Forget riches, forget being a blood traitor or having bright red hair. He would forgo it all if it meant having a family who cared, who would tease him for taking one too many helpings at dinner and all of the pleasant things he associated with families.

Not realising how long he had been silent, he was surprised to see Molly Weasley still standing at the foot of the bed, wringing her hands nervously and looking at Draco who was still stunned by the turn of events.

"T-t-thank you," he managed to stutter out.

Molly Weasley beamed. "You're welcome, young man. Now, if you need anything give me a shout." With that, she left the room, humming something that sounded very familiar to a song by Celestina Warbeck.

He turned back to Severus who looked less stunned than he, but then he was most likely hiding his surprise. Draco opened his mouth to speak, yet no words came out, so he closed it again. He looked at his breakfast tray and cautiously picked up a piece of toast which was covered in strawberry jam.

Hesitantly, he took a bite out of the toast, and was glad he did as it had to have been the most delicious toast he had ever eaten. Clearing his plate, he moved onto his tea, and looked at Severus expectantly. He could tell the man wanted to tell him something.

Severus cleared his throat when he saw he had Draco's attention and began to speak in a low tone, which surprised Draco, as this was a rare occurrence.

"Right now, the order is split into two factions. Those who want to use you as a spy and those who have your interests in hand. Be cautious, Draco. This may be the light side, but it is not by all means perfect."

Draco thought over his response carefully, and was – not for the first time – glad that his godfather was someone who would not get impatient for a reply.

"Who should I be most cautious of?" He asked. "I'd rather not be on alert all time I'm around someone. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"That is not as clear as of yet, and there are some still undecided. Added to that, I have not left this room for a while." He said dryly with a small chuckle.

Draco echoed his godfather's chuckle, yet he felt nothing in it. Could he ever be safe? Ever be truly happy?

These questions, that seemed to be constantly swirling in his head, echoed eerily in his mind. The doubt crept into his mind slowly, but surely. What if he lived his rest of his life on the run? What then? Could he even call that sort of pitiful existence a life? Would he have anyone to call a friend, mentor or lover?

Severus watched as his godson fought his inner battles. He could only guess what was going on in his mind, but it did not take a genius to figure it out.

He hoped Draco's future wasn't as bleak as it seemed. Being a werewolf would never be easy, but also being a target of the Dark Lord himself? And with Lucius behind him…Who knew what two psychotic men could create or destroy…

He was pulled out of his own reverie when Draco was tapping on his shoulder.

"I think you should go get some sleep Sev," Draco said. "You look like you're about to collapse."

Too weary to fight back, he simply nodded and exited to room. Draco watched as his Godfather left the room worriedly. Obviously last night's event had taken an unexpected toll on him.

"Hi."

Draco looked up at the door and was surprised to note that the youngest Weasley was standing at the doorjamb.

"Hello."

Taking that as an invitation to enter, Ginny walked hesitantly into the room and decided to sit down into the seat that Severus had just vacated.

For a few moments it was silent in the small room, so having enough Draco decided to break it.

"Why are you here?"

Blinking rapidly at the question (nerves?), Ginny answered slowly. "Well, I'm here with my family for the rest of the summer holidays." She stammered.

Draco shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant; why are you here, visiting me?"

"I saw you last night. When you were…hurt." Ginny whispered.

Understanding dawned on Draco. It was not every day that you saw someone you knew; no matter how much you dislike them to have that happen to them.

"Oh," was all he could say.

Ginny nodded and averted her eyes so that she was looking out onto the dull summer weather. "So how are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Better," Draco replied. "Much better."

She turned to look back at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm glad. Well, I guess I should let you rest. Goodbye Draco."

"Wait," He called as she was almost out the room. "Will you come back?"

Stopping, she gave him another smile. "Okay." And with that, she left.

Draco also smiled. It was a nice shock to find that someone else apart from Severus, and maybe Remus, cared for him – no matter how slight.

He frowned. Speaking of his fellow werewolf, where was he?

It was then he felt a sudden tug both mentally and physically. He was taken aback for a few moments, while the tugging sensation was still searing through him, until clarity went through him like a glittering diamond.

He and Remus were a pack.

Once again, he felt the tug, but this time he ignored it. He faintly remembered what he had read in the many books at the Library at Malfoy Manor.

"_A werewolf pack is a type of family like no other. There is a deep connection between the members of the pack, meaning that protecting each other is second nature. They will feel a pull towards their pack member if even the slightest thing is not quite right…"_

He pinched the bridge of his nose as the small paragraph haunted his thoughts. He had a feeling that his life was most certainly not going to get any easier and was probably going to be an extremely rocky road. This was a journey that he hoped would finish as quickly as it has started.


End file.
